laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagran
''The leader of the mercenaries, Dagran is an exceptionally driven and capable individual, be it on the battlefield or while negotiating with potential employees. His actions and drive have earned him the full trust and respect of his team. Dagran met and recruited Zael at a young age and, through time, has become like an older brother to Zael. - Instruction Manual'' Dagran (Quark in the Japanese version) is Zael's best friend in the game. He is a young man just like Zael. Dagran has fought along with Zael throughout the continent, wanting to pursue the dream of a better life by becoming a knight. In the past, Dagran has promised Zael to make sure they both become knights. Background Dagran is a young mercenary and the leader of the band of mercenaries he and Zael started. He met Zael on the streets of a city after Zael's village was burned down. Dagran suggested they travel together, as his village also burned down and he felt this commonality could motivate them to work hard. Dagran's village was burnt down by a group of Lazulis Knights working for the continent. But one knight went overboard and killed everybody there, including Dagran's family, leaving him alone in the world. Throughout the events of the game, he eventually finds out the one to take the blame was a man named Asthar. So he set out on his adventure, starting a band of mercenaries and wishing to take revenge on his family one day, that's when he meets Zael and they start their journey to become knights, but he kept secret his real intentions. Story During the course of the story Dagran acts as more than just the leader of the mercenaries, he also cares about them and treat them as a family. During the events of the game he gives the leadership of the group to Zael. Altough being very close, he starts getting far from the mercenaries, dissappearing in some occations without explaining. He's a smooth talker, even so, he was able to convince the Count and gain its favor. Fueled by this deep-rooted lust for revenge, he kills General Asthar during one of the Gurak attacks to Lazulis Castle and frames Jirall for the murder (He later confess it to Zael). However, killing the General was not enough. His hatred and lust for power and revenge completely consume him, transforming him into a dark shadow of his former self. When Zael fights Therius at the end of the game the second time, Therius tells him that General Asthar took the responsibility for the knight that went overboard and killed countless innocent people in Dagran's village, because as their leader he felt the blame should rest solely on him. Gallery 403530 293224820771710 1187863591 n.jpg 181823 293221170772075 1459318243 n.jpg 319854 293221527438706 177138648 n.jpg 150789 292068027554056 335561007 n.jpg 72860 292016507559208 1061213267 n.jpg Skills *Power Strike: Temporary increases attack power. *Guard Counter: When guarding sword strikes, performs a counter attack, and while guarding magic, deflects it back to the caster. *Full Guard: attracts the attention of enemies while increasing your defense. *Full Counter: enhanced Full Guard that attracts enemies and counters all of there attacks automatically. *Spirit Attack: Death Sentence: A powerful jumping slash. Inflicts Death upon enemies, causing them to perish after a certain length of time. He is one of the three main characters who cannot use magic. During the Boss Fight against Dagran, he is able to use Zanguraks version of Gathering Burst lowering yoru defense on impact and is also able to use Emperor Stab . After you start New Game+ Dagran will start the game equiped whit The Emperor Sword and will be able to use Gathering and Zanguraks version of Gathering Burst as well as Slash and Vertical Slice. Quotes (Zael ) " Hey,kid. You on your own? Same as me then. Well,come on." ( Calista) " It's like looking after a bunch of misbehaving kids..." ( Yurick) "Hey!!" (Lowell) "She ate 214 of them!" Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Enemies